The broad idea of combining one pump with another in tandem is not new. It is known, for example, to combine a vacuum pump with the power steering pump in a motor vehicle where an internal combustion engine used to power the vehicle lacks sufficient manifold vacuum to operate one or more vacuum motors used in the control system(s) of the vehicle. However, such an additional pump normally requires additional underhood space adjacent the engine which may not be normally available.